carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Decision (1985)
Plot Overview Blake tries to get Jeff to get a hold of himself. Why would Fallon come to the door of her home and then run off? Jeff is emphatic that is was Fallon and that she was with some guy. Jeff is not going to go to California. He is going to stay in Denver and find Fallon. Blake thinks this is crazy talk and tries to get Rita to reason with Jeff. Sammy Jo needs to keep reminding Rita that she is lady of the house so there is no need for her to straighten up. Sammy Jo's constant hovering around Rita is making family members suspicious, especially Steven. Steven does not buy that Sammy Jo is a changed woman. Another suspicious family member is LB. He overhears Rita telling Sammy Jo that she is not Blake's beloved Krystle. Rita will do anything not to go to bed with Blake. But, eventually she must and feigns a headache, again. Blake thinks Sammy Jo is the cause of the headaches. Rita snaps that it is probably Blake's crazy family members and goes to bed. Meanwhile, back at Delta Rho, Krystle is quieted with masking tape. Joel lets her free and assures her that he would not have to resort to such drastic measures if Krystle would just behave herself. Krystle begins to remember what happened at Delta Rho but Joel tells her that she is not at Delta Rho and that she is being held for ransom. Alone later, Krystle, goes through the attic to find a way out. Michael tries to apologize to Amanda for his behavior. Amanda wants nothing of it and tells Michael that she wants a divorce and that Blake only gave him the position at La Mirage only because he wanted to give Michael some purpose in life. Michael cannot believe that Amanda told Blake about the divorce first. Michael goes to La Mirage just in time to receive Claudia's resignation letter. Claudia warns Michael that Blake is great as long as you don't fall out of his favor. Dominique tries to give Amanda some advice about ending her marriage to Michael so quickly. Dominique has issues of her own. When she arrives in her suite there is Garrett with a night cap. Garrett wants to pick up where things ended 20 years ago. Dominique tries to resist him though you can tell she still has feelings. She composes herself and gets Garrett to leave. After Garrett leaves, Dominique places a call to some finishing school in Switzerland. In Moldavia, Elena arrives in Alexis' chamber but has no news on Dex. Then the two verbally fight. Elena blames Alexis for ruining her engagement to Michael, but Alexis retorts that she and her father should not be so jealous of America. Pretending to be weaker than he is, Dex is able to overpower the guard watching him. Dex also finds King Galen. Unfortunately, King Galen cannot walk. Dex is able to carry King Galen out of the dungeon after over powering two guards. Galen needs medical attention - they must leave the country. Alexis is still dressed as a nun and Dex is going as a monk. Dex is identified at the border crossing but he just barrels through it. Now, Alexis, Dex and Galen are out of Moldavia. Miles takes Randall/Fallon away from the party. Randall/Fallon has decided that she will no longer chase after who she is. She is going to go back to California and continue with her life. Miles is down with that. The two stop at a motel along the way. Randall/Fallon has put off Miles advances long enough and the two make love. Jeff keeps visualizing how he saw Fallon outside the party. He remembers that the plate on the car was a California one. Jeff tells Rita that he is going to go to California right away. That's pretty good for Rita because she had no idea how she was going to convince Jeff not to look for Fallon in Denver. Blake gives Rita credit where credit was not due. Jeff informs Blake he is going to take the first flight to California to find Fallon. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * Kerry Armstrong ... Elena, Duchess of Branagh * William Beckley ... Gerard * Shaun Duke ... Border Guard #1 * Ashley Mutrux ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby * Ray Laska ... Border Guard #2 * Roger Periard ... Colonel Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * John James (Jeff), Emma Samms (Fallon) and Maxwell Caulfield (Miles) depart the cast in this episode to star in the spin-off series, "The Colbys." Production details * Shooting dates: from 22-Aug-1985 to 30-Aug-1985 * Deleted scenes: Joel puts some masking tape to Krystle who is hysterical; Krystle/Rita talks to Jeff as Blake requested. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Malibu Creek State Park (Calabasas); Saddle Peak Lodge (Calabasas). Quotes * Garrett Boydston: We have a great deal to catch on, Dominique. Dominique Devereaux: I am afraid it is too late for that. Garrett Boydston [looking at his watch]: Only just past midnight. Dominique Devereaux: I mean, it's too late in our lives. There is no point in trying to revive something that died a natural death. So good night, Garrett. And goodbye.